shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Michael Roomheath
Michael Roomheath (マイケル・ ルームヒース Maikeru Rūmuhīsu) is a pirate and the and captain of The Illusion Pirates. He has eaten the Matchi Machi no Mi. Appearance Michael is a very tall, thin-looking man, who is said to be handsome by some women. He has a long blond curl hair which extend over his shoulders, at up to his back and which doest have bangs. he has a narrow face, short nose, and a rather long chin. He wears a black suit with a thigh length black jacket, black pants and white frilled shirt with frilled cuffs and black dancing shoes. Sometimes he wears purple ties and top hat, (modelled after his jolly roger) and same colored suit, if there is some kind of important event, or in his opinion, when he acts as stage magician. Before time-skip his hair was the same length, but not so neat, and he did have bangs and two longer hair, extending to his face and he did look a lot thinner then now. At the time he dressed in a white long jacket and black shir and below that he had a white frilled collared waistcoatt. He did, even then hade the same shoes as now. Michael Roomheath.jpg|Michel as now. M_B.jpg|Michael before time skip. Personality Michael is known as a "Complete Gentleman" among his crew. He behaves politely, respectfully and kindly toward to everyone without exception. Even while in captured, he speaks to all his arresters respectful, evenafter he was beaten to pulp, way he spoket didnt change even a bit. He is mainly considered to be very odd, because of his courtesy towards everyone near him. He also behaves very politely when he is companyd by women. And like Sanji he never dose any harm to woman even if she is going to kill him. Which was very difficult when he was trying to get Cristina to join his crew. He usually calls women as miss, lady and madmasel. But despite the fact that he behaves toward women in the same way as Sanji he isint perverted. It was seen when he walked calmly through the women's room only asking forgives for his mistake. He has also failed to understand concept of that, what drifts man to women? He is also a very calm man. For once, he said that "the gentleman has to be restrained and calm in any situation," describing his doings well. When once an volcano erupted in a island, and all people and animals did run away in fear, but he walked around calmy and when someone came to tell him that now have to leave Michael said, that he dosent go anywhere before he get a cup of tea to drink. Michael also feels great pleasure dressin in a various costumes. He have cabinets full of a wide range of suits, pants, hats, masks, gloves, ties and shoes, for everyday and festive. It is said that he almost never dress twice the same clothing. According to him, the reason why he formed a pirate crew was beacuse he wanted to bring a little style to pirate era and beacuse he hates navies absolute Justice, which is why his home village was destroyed only because there was a revolutionaries allies secret hideout. and thats why they dident evacuate the city (since it would have cast doubts),but rather they destroyed it with warships which were disguised as pirate ships. Abilities and Powers Hand to Hand Combat He has great amount of power, but he is skilless close combat, which is why he always resorts the powers of his devil's fruit. But when he is in Scarlet fever stage, he uses very cruel and brutal street fighting style, that dosen‘t leave his enemies even moment of breathing space. When he is using this style, he attacks completely unexpected ways, and with an instinct, making himself very difficult to be read by Kenbunshoku Haki. His only weakness in that style is simply that he does not defend at all, just attacks, leaving himself open to attacks of his enemys. It has been said, that if he practiced any martial arts, then he would become even more dangerous. Physical Strength Agility How fast they can walk, how high they can jump, good at dodging, flexibility? Endurance How much damage and pain your character can endure Weapons Plaing cards Michael's weapon of choice is a deck of playing cards. In addition to his mini-card factory Ollnion produces more cards for him when he wants. Ollnion gives him also the ability to control the cards by his will, because of their material wood that Michael roduces by his Devil fruit powers. *'Kadotorikku: Card draw' (カードトリック：カードドロー Kādotorikku: Kādodorō?, literally meaning "Card tricks: Card draw") *'Kadotorikku: Shuffling' (カードトリック：シャッフル Kādotorikku: Shaffuru?, literally meaning "Card tricks: Shuffling") Michael creates decks of cards from his hands and starts shuffleing it. After little time has pass, he throws them into the air. Cards begin to float in air and gather around Michael making a wall of cards, that protect him from melee attacks. *'Kadotorikku: Card house '(カードトリック：カードの家 Kādotorikku:Kādohausu?, literally meaning "Card tricks: Card house") Devil Fruit For further information: Matchi Machi no Mi Summary, Type, Usage of the devil fruit Please create a separate page for your devil fruit for detailed information on the usage, strengths, weaknesses, and attacks that the user have for this devil fruit if your character consumed a devil fruit. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Tell us what happen to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interuppted, Escaped, Killed) Trivia Category:Pirate Category:Captain Category:carabe197 Category:Illusion Pirates Category:Human Category:Male Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Haoshoku Haki Users Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Magician Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Weapon Specialist